Atramentous Detritus Session 2
The second session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 1 The session begins with the adventurers aboard a raft, traveling across the marsh on their way to Gloomwrought. They enter the gates of the city into the Fettered Ward and are soon met by Balaren who is riding a giant scorpion. He summons a self-propelled carriage to carry the party and leads them through the Avenue of Chains to the Red Rake, a whorehouse owned by Mistress Ferranifer. There Balaren explains to the adventurers why he summoned them: He is leader of the Crimson Sashes, an adventurer-for-hire organization. Recently there has been an increase in conflict between three rival factions: The Blades, Venomers, and House of the Eye. This, combined with the large collection of bodies outside of Gloomwrought and Prince Rolan having fallen into a coma, is the reason why Balaren is hiring the adventurers- he needs them to find what connection these events may have. Balaren asks the adventures to investigate a disturbance that has occurred at the Noble Docks of House Harskel and promises them 8,000gp for whatever information they might uncover. Meanwhile, Mistress Ferranifer begs the party to search for Sanda Vasili, one of her vryloka prostitutes, who has recently gone missing. She was last seen in the company of a group of strangers headed toward the Sunken Isle. Deciding that the young woman might be in imminent danger, the heroes head toward the isle to retrieve Sanda. When they arrive, they find her held aloft in front of a fiery portal from which massive tentacles are erupting. A large crowd of people chanting in Deep Speech to the god Ktul and wearing stone masks has gathered in an amphitheater in front of the portal. The party fights off the chanters and is able to close the portal, sealing the tentacles behind it. They then bring Sanda back to the Red Rake and Mistress Ferranifer promises to give them free room and board for their success. The party wishes to question Sanda, but her experience has left her incapacitated for the time being. Not wanting to wait for her to wake up, the party decides to investigate the disturbance at the docks. When they arrive they find the harbor littered with bodies of humans and a small group of Warforged unloading crates from the nearby ships. The warforged threaten the party to no avail and are soon defeated or knocked into the water by the heroes, afterwards another dock rises out of the harbor with a large bladed-construct atop it. It too is cast back into the sea. In the session epilogue Sanda looks into a mirror as a hideous aberrant creature stares back at her. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Mini-Session 1 Recording *Part 1- In this first installment of Atramentous Detritus, we meet our heroes, and they meet their patron, the tiefling Balaren. *Part 2- Our 5 newly-minted Crimson Sashes find a cache of weapons ... and a gelatinous cube. *Part 3- The Crimson Sash initiates fight a throng of Ktul-worshiping cultists and a tangle of tentacles to save a damsel in trans-dimensional distress. *Part 4- Claudiu, Nehem, and Bane beat the crap out of everything, Darrak heals the crap into everything, Istoniel closes a portal to the Far Realm, and the party gains some undead Cheerleaders of the Damned! *Part 5- In which in-character racism continues to offer a disturbing window to player racism. Also, the party opens up a can of Dailies on some shiny, metal, warforged ass.